


Lunch Date

by Moreena



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, Injury Recovery, Limousine Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Walking Canes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreena/pseuds/Moreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa and Quatre make use of a longer limo ride after a nice lunch filled with teasing and dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> Old work from Y!Gallery, circa 2010. All mistakes are my own!

Going with Trowa for lunch was always a bad idea, Quatre mussed as he sat, not touching his food, trying to keep his breathing even and the sounds that were dying to escape from falling from his lips. His fork was clutched tightly in his left hand and his body was tense, rigid like a piece of wood as he tried to stamp out the growing arousal, trying to block the sensations as they traveled from his groin into his veins and throughout his body. He felt like the wick in a candle, and was powerless to blow out the flame. Sitting next to him under the guise of their lunch being a very discreet business meeting, Trowa was sitting just next to him in the darkened booth, hand just inches from Quatre’s right hand. Trowa was continuing to eat, oblivious to the problems his companion was having. He chewed each bite methodically before swallowing, eyes darting around the room, always alert for possible threats to his blond charge.

“Trowa please. I can’t eat, and I’ve got another meeting across town after this,” the blond pleaded, trying his hardest to not pant, knuckles white with the effort of keeping his noises in check by balling his hands into fists.

Trowa seemed nonplussed and continued with his endeavor, right hand hidden under the tablecloth, his other hand very busy. Under the table, Trowa was using his elegantly gothic cane on the smaller blond. It seemed like months ago it had happened, but it had really been weeks. 

Some fool group had tried to kill the blond, and when that had failed they had attempted to kidnap him. Fortunately Trowa had been guarding his lover that day and they had failed, and been captured. Nothing had happened to them yet. Quatre’s lawyers were trying to come up with a way to make an example out of them for being so foolhardy as to attack the Winner heir, one of the forerunners of peace between the colonies and the earth. Quatre had walked away with a small cut and bruise on his forehead when he hit the wall as Trowa shielded him. The brunette had gotten hurt much worse. Three of the group had ganged up on him, and one of them had managed to injure him. They had been aiming for the femoral artery on his thigh, but had gotten the muscle just on the outside of his thigh; the quadricep. It wasn’t a killing blow, but a crippling one. The brunette had been unable to walk without showing pain and had been forced on bed rest for two weeks. Quatre had done all of his work from home for those two weeks. Then the physical therapy had begun. It was painful to watch, though Trowa never let on how much even the smallest movement hurt him. Trowa had suffered the indignity of crutches for the bare minimum of time and his therapist granted him permission to use a cane, and if the pain grew unbearable then he was sit or switch back to the crutches until he felt comfortable enough again. Quatre had taken his lover home, given him a small dose of a painkiller and put him to bed before heading back out.

He had found what he had been looking for in a small, rarely frequented shop hidden between two well known places. A small bell rang out when he pushed open the door and the shopkeeper, an elderly gentleman had smiled and greeted him by name, telling Quatre that if he needed anything, he need only ask. The blond had looked around, not really forcing it. When he found it, it would jump out at him. Just as he was coming to the final corner of the shop he saw it, hanging on the wall above a small bookcase. He politely asked the gentleman if he could have it, and the man pulled it down for him to look at. The stick was wood, polished with something that made the color very close to black. The bottom was encased in a thick shiny metal to prevent the wood from wearing away too fast with repeated taps to the ground. The handle, more like just the top of the cane was set inside a large skull with a grinning mouth and large red gems filling the eyes. Quatre suspected that they were real, but he didn’t care. It was just what he was looking for, so he didn’t even bat an eye at the exuberant price. The man placed it into a plain black box, nestled amongst bundles of tissue paper. He’d tied it shut with a black ribbon and thanked the blond, hoping that he would return again. Quatre had thanked him again and left, returning home with his find for his awakening lover. The timing had been perfect. He had handed the box over to the brunette and watched his face wrinkle up in a frown at the large present. With slow motions he untied the ribbon and lifted the cover off the box. He dug through the tissue paper until his hand encountered a cool smooth object. He pulled it free from its confines and looked it over before he looked at his little blond and smiled.

“It’s perfect,” was all he had said before he’d dragged Quatre into the bed to thank him with his hands, because the words weren’t enough.

Quatre was brought back to the present by that very object he had bought to aid his lover being used against him. The tip was lightly, though barely moving up and down along his shaft between his legs. He was still fully clothed, but the sensation… Cool metal against such a tender, hot place. The combination was maddening, and combined with Trowa’s provocative double entendres; Quatre was a mess of hormones and need. Then, the tip of the cane slid lower, rubbing and forcing his balls apart as they did so. For once he was glad he had foregone underwear because things would have been a bit too uncomfortable. Then just before Quatre could lower his head and bury his face in his plate, the cane retracted, pulling away just enough so that it wasn’t flush against his body, but he could feel its presence like a firm weight on the other side of a door.

“How hard are you Quatre…?” Trowa asked with a glint in his eyes, looking down at his watch before signaling their server for their check. They boxed up Quatre’s food while they waited and Quatre shifted in his seat, wanting to answer the question before Trowa grew too bold and tried to use that wickedly torturous device on him again. “We’ll take the long way to the meeting,” was all he said in response, only hoping that his burning desire wasn’t painfully obvious to others. He rose from the table, moving around to Trowa’s other side, arm out ready to help him up if he needed it. Trowa waved him off and stood, wincing a bit. He was due for a painkiller, and he needed something. This pain was too much. What made it even worse was that he couldn’t fully please Quatre like he wanted to.

His thigh… one never realized how much they relied on their body until they were incapable of doing something they loved. Putting too much weight on his thigh or too much exercise was asking for trouble, and that meant… Fucking Quatre wasn’t allowed. They had found ways around it of course, like any normal needy couple would. They had perfected the mutual oral skill long before the injury. And Trowa’s body wasn’t as tight as it had been before since he’d allowed Quatre take him to help them both alleviate their need. Though Trowa hadn’t allowed the blond to enjoy himself too much. His lips curved into a small smirk as he recalled many of the times that Quatre had straddled him and ridden on Trowa’s shaft until they both came screaming. Yes, that was what he wanted right now. Teasing his love always made him achingly hard, and if Quatre was in the same predicament then why not take care of both of them at once? Trowa slid a small pill bottle out of his jacket and tipped it over to make several pills fall into his waiting hand. He selected one and dropped the rest back in, swallowing it with a drink of water. He’d feel better by the time they’d made it back to the car. The walk down to their waiting ride was done in silence, save for the tapping of Trowa’s cane as he walked, following after the blond, eyes and body still alert. The driver opened the door and Quatre let Trowa slip inside first, wanting him off his leg for as long as possible. With a small smile that his driver had learned meant nothing good, and almost anything devious Quatre said in a soft voice; “Take the long way. And drive slowly please.” The driver nodded and held the door for Quatre, shutting it firmly behind him, slowly walking around to the driver’s door, glad the privacy screen was already up. He’d interrupted them once when he was still new on the job and had never forgotten it. Now he was always careful when opening doors and driving the blond around.

Quatre was glad his driver understood. The man had been around for a long while and was acutely aware of Quatre’s needs, and his current need was sitting on black leather, legs parted, giving him an expectant look. The blond toed off his dress shoes and curled on the seat beside him, hissing as the now cold top of the cane rubbed against him, rounded head almost like the palm of a hand against his groin again. He squirmed around the touch, trying to remember what he had been about to do… He was spared the task of thinking when a large rough hand tangled in the hair at the back of his head and pulled him in for a crushing kiss. He was forced to open his mouth immediately or risk hurting himself. The moment his lips acquiesced, Trowa’s tongue was plundering his mouth, teasing his tongue, showing Quatre that he may have been unable to perform to his own standards, but he was going to make Quatre weak and beg for him. Quatre shed his suit jacket and hung it on a hook above the window to prevent wrinkles. Deft fingers which had formed from the practice of tearing off clothes in moments of passion had his shirt open in seconds, soft black material framing his chest. Trowa changed the angle and grip of his cane and Quatre began to arch and writhe, biting his lip to keep from crying out too loudly.

Two could play at that game, he mussed silently, one brave hand sneaking down and groping at Trowa’s groin, hand firmly kneading and caressing him through his slacks. Throwing his head back into the soft leather, Trowa let out a low groan, allowing the blond to touch him, spike his desire even higher. Fumbling, he reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out two condoms and a small tube of lubricant. Quatre took both offered items gratefully, setting them on the seat beside him, hand pulling away until just his fingertips were caressing that wonderfully hard length before tugging at the zipper and button, opening his pants like a beautiful blossom. “So hard already Trowa… God all for me.” Quatre whispered, tugging them down a bit more to expose that hard and slightly curved cock and Trowa’s heavy plump balls just below. It made the blond’s mouth water and he wanted to taste him, feel that release on his tongue and down his throat. But they didn’t have time right now… In this moment it was all about fulfilling basic needs as quickly as possible. Tearing his eyes away from his lover’s groin, he tore open one of the condoms, delicately sheathing Trowa inside it. They couldn’t be too careful with the mess. Wouldn’t do for them to have stains on their work clothing. His dragged his fingers up along the length lightly, teasing him, keeping him right on the edge until he could strip off his clothes and straddle him.

“Be patient love… God soon you’ll be buried balls deep inside me,” Quatre rasped, kneeling on the seat and unbuttoning his own pants, reaching a hand inside to grasp his shaft to help pull it out, tugging his pants down his hips with his free hand. He was aware of Trowa’s scrutiny, and found it turned him on even more. He slid his pants down, sitting back, hissing at the cold leather as his ass came in contact with it. He pulled one of his legs out, leaving his pants dangling around his other ankle. He knew that keeping his clothes on only turned the both of them on more… He couldn’t describe why having clothes on when having sex was so hot to him. All he knew was that he found it hot and Trowa shared that perception. He took the other condom packet and handed it to his lover, sliding to his knees next to him, holding his shaft by the base, wanting him to do the honors. “Want to feel your body wrapped around me, sucking my cock in,” Trowa panted, carefully rolling the latex down, careful not to break it with his nails, giving a hard squeeze as he stroked a few times, teasing. Quatre swatted his hand away and glared, taking the tube and flipping the cap open with practiced ease. He dribbled a large amount directly onto Trowa’s cock, smiling at the reaction he received from the cold liquid hitting burning hot flesh.

“That’s what you get,” Quatre whispered, slicking it all over the length, pulling his hand away once Trowa was coated, using the excess to smear it between his cheeks, all over his hole. He didn’t care about prep. They had gone for hours last night, and his ass was still quite stretched from everything. Trowa had a new found love for large dildos and vibrators given his current situation, and Quatre had been pleasured for so long… Being extremely careful of Trowa’s injured leg, Quatre swung a thigh over his lap, kneeling above the brunette’s lap, purring at the hand that were roaming over him, caressing his burning skin, making him hotter. With his still slightly lubricated hand, Quatre held onto the middle of Trowa’s dick, holding his hole just above the tip, teasing them both for a moment before he began to drop down, easing that thick tip inside of his body. He cried out and almost dropped his body down in one motion, but caught himself just in time, panting and resting his head on Trowa’s shoulder, trying to remember how to breathe. He felt so full already, and it was just the head inside of his body… There was a slight burning and he pulled off for a moment, letting his body remember last night and every other time he had been one with Trowa, forcing it to relax, easing the tip inside again, feeling his body finally give, accepting that wonderful hardness inside of him. Trowa was making noises, digging his fingertips into Quatre’s hips, trying not to shove up or pull him down and just impale him fully. The blond felt so good, body so hot and ready for him all of the time…

“Please Quatre…” He begged, looking up at him before mashing their lips together again, pushing him down just a bit trying to convey what he wanted. He didn’t have to try very hard. Quatre was more than ready and let gravity pull his body down, feeling Trowa’s sac pressed firmly against the cleft of his ass. Trowa was inside him all over again and it was always a new sensation for the blond. Every time he was penetrated it felt wonderful, a familiar sensation but new at the same time. They both held their breath; mouths still locked together, arms wrapped around one another to keep them close. “I’m not going to last long,” Trowa managed to gasp out, crying in pleasure as Quatre rose up using his hips to lift before dropping himself back down. That was how it went. Quatre using his hips to pull himself off that perfect dick in his ass before letting gravity pull him back down to impale him. The pace was fast and furious, both boys driven beyond typical human actions and into primal animals. Quatre was riding Trowa as if it were the last time they would ever have together, and he wasn’t even thinking about his own need, just feeling Trowa’s cock pulse as he came clenched inside Quatre’s velvet walls… Then Trowa reached a hand blindly down, finding Quatre’s cock and started to stroke in jerky motions. It was the last straw for Quatre. He began to lift and drop with abandon, no pace needed. His goal was completion and he was so close… He forced his eyes open, and his sea blue eyes met deep emerald green and he was lost, drowning and screaming Trowa’s name as his insides clenched and his cock pulsed in his lover’s hand. The moment Quatre had tightened Trowa arched his back, driving himself as deep as he could past the twitching muscles and his own sex was throbbing and pulsing, filling his condom to capacity inside that sweet heaven.

They fell from their high slowly, still entangled together. Trowa kissed Quatre’s forehead softly and caressed his back, trying to catch his breath. That had been one of their more intense encounters to date and god did it feel good. “Did I hurt you at all?” Quatre giggled at the question, and although he didn’t want to, he carefully pulled himself out of Trowa’s lap, falling on the seat next to him, still panting, gingerly pulling the condom off his cock and dropping it into a small trashcan they kept under the seat. Trowa followed suit and tugged his pants back up, gently tucking his cock back inside into a comfortable position. “If anything, I hurt myself, but it felt so good I didn’t really notice if I did,” Quatre admitted, slowly slipping his leg back into his pants and hoisting them up, closing them with reservations. He wanted to continue, keep them in bed and full of passion until they couldn’t move any more. He struggled to button up his shirt but his hands weren’t working right. Trowa captured them in his own and placed a soft kiss to his lips, his own fingers quickly righting the shirt for the blond.

“Begging pardon Mr. Winner, Mr. Barton? We’ll be arriving in just a few moments. And don’t forget your shoes Mr. Winner,” the driver said in a smooth voice, for once glad that he was straight and the sounds of the boys engaged in passion didn’t effect him. He cut the intercom and shook his head. The last time they’d done this, they’d been on the way home from some big important gala and Quatre had forgotten his shoes in the limo, which led to an interesting morning when he couldn’t find them in a rush to get off to work.

“Put them on now love,” Trowa whispered, reaching up and helping him into his jacket once again, brushing a few barely existent wrinkles away. The infamous CEO of Winner Enterprises was ready for his next meeting, full charged and energized, blood giving his skin a wonderful color. Trowa smiled as the blond put his shoes back on, glad that Quatre was his and his alone.

“I can’t wait until I’m healed. Then I can fuck you as you’re meant to be fucked,” Trowa whispered in his ear as the limo slid to a stop and Trowa opened his door, climbing out to scan the immediate area for any threats before the driver opened Quatre’s door. If the blond was affected by the words Trowa had spoken, then he wasn’t showing it, and that made Trowa’s cock pulse in his pants again. They needed a vacation very soon so they could just stay at home and make love for hours and hours on end… Maybe he could persuade the blond to take a trip… The mountains were always fun, and he didn’t need to be outside doing things. The views from the windows would be good, as long as he was looking while his cock was buried deep within his lover… Mmm, it was going to be a very long meeting, they both thought, heading up the steps side by side, both ready to face anything else that was going to be thrown at them together.


End file.
